Legend of The Spiritdestined
by Miracles
Summary: Daikari, Davis left four years ago and now has returned with new powers... Includes elements of Dragonball Z and Yuyu Hakusho
1. Davis' Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Dragonball Z, or Yuyu Hakasho.  
  
Legend of The Spiritdestined Chapter 1 By Miracles  
  
POV-Point of View  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Prologue: Daisuke "Davis" Motomyia helped save the world from the demon known as MaloMyotismon, but two months after the final battle, Davis found himself slowly being shunned by his friends. Davis never learned the reason for his "friends" abandoning him. Davis was also hurt deeply by his family, or at least his father...Davis left Odaiba confused, hurt, and alone with nothing but a few dollars and Demiveemon. 4 years passed since Davis left, but now a new evil is brewing and Davis once again returns to the place of his birth with secrets waiting to be uncovered...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Tai how come you didn't tell me there was a digidestined meeting?" Davis asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh I guess I forgot." Tai said walking away paying no attention to Davis.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Davis stop thinking about yourself for once!" Yolei yelled enraged.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You guys wait up!" Davis yelled trying to catch up in the rain to the younger digidestined (excluding Ken) before they left school. The digidestined ignored Davis and climbed into Matt and TK's dad's van. Davis was just at the van when Matt drove off with the younger digidestined, splashing Davis with mud.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Davis you're so irresponsible! Why can't you ever do something right for once?!" Kari yelled at Davis and then slapped him running away from him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"You little brat, look at your grades! Your nothing but a failure!" Davis' father yelled with an insane glint in his eyes. Davis' father hit Davis continuously through out the night leaving Davis physically and emotionally injured.  
  
*End Flashbacks*  
  
*Davis' POV*  
  
Sometimes I wonder why all this was meant to happen to me. I had always tried my best. I guess my best was never enough for my friends or my father. I left with Demiveemon and never looked back. I could only hope that my sister and mother would be safe from the wrath of the monster known as my father. I still don't know why I came back; this place caused me so much pain. I was forced to spend the last four years by myself with Demiveemon at my side, a cool spring breeze swept by me as I walked in the park. I stopped walking and looked up and saw three men blocking my way.  
  
"It would be wise of you to move." I said in a calm voice.  
  
"Foolish human you are no where near our power, give up and we will give you a quick death." The lead man said in a dark voice.  
  
"Given my options I will have to say that you are going to have to leave." I said in an unwavering calm voice.  
  
"Well then prepare for a world of pain human." The leader sneered. The other two men charged at me, the men's clothes burned off revealing the two men as Meramon. The first Meramon threw a punch at my head; I easily dodged the blow and jumped back.  
  
"If you want to defeat me at that speed then you are truly fools." I said mockingly to the two Meramon. The second Meramon charged at me and threw a barrage of punches and kicks; I easily dodged all of them without breaking a sweat. The Meramon threw another punch, I jumped over the Meramon. The Meramon swerved around and I threw a punch that slammed into the Meramon's face sending him flying backwards. I looked at my fist and saw that I had burned it on Meramon's face; I showed no pain at all and turned my attention back to the Meramon. The Meramon was slowly getting up. I didn't give him the chance and threw an energy wave at the Meramon destroying.  
  
"You bastard!" The other Meramon screamed charging mindlessly at me. I merely stuck out my hand and blasted the Meramon into oblivion. I looked over to the leader Meramon, he was slowly backing away shaking in fear.  
  
"I thought you said I was no where near your power." I said mockingly.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you die!!! Fireball!!!!!!!!" The Meramon hurled a fireball at me. I allowed the blast to hit me, but it merely dissipated when it impacted against me.  
  
"Pathetic." I said coldly. "Try this." I pointed my index finger at him and sent out a small beam that blasted right through is chest.  
  
"I'll get you s...some...day." The Meramon struggled to say as he was deleted. I walked away from the park as the day ended and headed back to Demiveemon.  
  
******************************************************* Kari's POV (The Next Day)  
  
Today is going to be great! Gatomon and I are going to go shopping and then take a nice walk around the city.  
  
"Gatomon come on, we have to get going if we want to see the city today!" I yelled looking for Gatomon. It was going to be nice day to take a day off from homework and school and the other pressures of life and just take a walk around the city.  
  
Gatomon and I went shopping and were now walking around the town. We eventually got to Odaiba Park and sat down on a bench. As I watched the beautiful scenery I couldn't help but think what had happened over the last 4 years. The younger digidestined and I went to Odaiba High except for Cody of course. TK was on the school basketball team, Ken was on the soccer team, Yolei was in the computer club, and I was in the photo club. Ken and Yolei had finally started dating last year. TK was currently dating a girl in our class, but I wasn't seeing anyone currently. I couldn't help but remember what happened 4 years ago.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Gatomon, Tai, and I were watching TV. Tai was flipping through the channels until we came to the news.  
  
"Daisuke Motomyia was reported missing today, the police are looking for the young teen right now, but have no leads to where he could be. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please call the police. Now John with the weather." Tai shut off the TV.  
  
Tai and I rushed over to Davis' house, but were unable to find any clues to where Davis might have gone. Davis was even too far for the digivice to track. Davis didn't respond to email either. The digidestined also searched the Digital World, but it was in vain. The digidestined eventually accepted it, Davis was gone.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I sighed and picked up Gatomon and continued out of the park to Tokyo Tower. The sun was starting to set, changing the sky to a purplish orange color.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" I heard someone scream. Gatomon and I ran over to the source of the trouble. A Muysamon was terrorizing people.  
  
"Gatomon, digi-armor energize!" I yelled as a bright light covered Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon!"  
  
"Finally someone to fight." The Musyamon grumbled.  
  
"Rosetta Stone!" Nefetimon launched stone tablets at Musyamon, but he cut through them with his sword.  
  
"Weakling, Shogun Sword!" Musyamon cried as he stuck down Nefetimon.  
  
"No, Nefetimon!" I shouted in horror as she dedigivolved to Gatomon. Musyamon walked over to Gatomon and picked her up holding Gatomon over the edge of the tower.  
  
"Now you die." He whispered.  
  
"Put her down." Musyamon turned to see a figure wearing a coat with a hood covering his head.  
  
"A human challenges me?" Musyamon asked amused.  
  
"Put her down and leave before I am forced to hurt you." The figure said calmly. Musyamon tossed Gatomon toward me.  
  
"Stupid human, I will enjoy killing you." Musyamon said smirking. Musyamon ran toward the figure.  
  
"Look out!" I cried. Musyamon slashed at the figure, but he easily dodged the attack. Musyamon was surprised by this, but he quickly recovered using an all out assault on the figure. I watched amazed as the figure easily dodged all of Musyamon's attacks.  
  
Musyamon eventually stopped attacking panting slightly. He looked up at the figure enraged.  
  
"What, am I too fast for you?" The figure asked tauntingly.  
  
"You will die boy! Shogun Sword." Musyamon jumped up and brought his sword down. The sword was about to hit him, when the figure stopped the sword with a single finger! Musyamon backed away afraid.  
  
"W...Who are you?" Musyamon stuttered.  
  
"I am the one who will banish evil creatures like you into the darkness." The figure said coldly. "Now prepare for your end." The figure stuck out his index finger and lifted his thumb to make a gun like pose with his hand. Musyamon's eyes widened.  
  
"Spirit gun!" The figure shouted, a blue beam shot out of his finger and punctured a large hole right through Musyamon's chest. Musyamon's body then blew up into pixels and flew away. The boy turned to me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, still astonished to what had just happened.  
  
"That is not of importance; all that is important is that no one was hurt today, Hikari Kamyia." He said as he walked to the end of the tower. I took a step back, surprised that he had knew my name. The figure jumped up onto the railing and looked at me.  
  
"Wait!" I cried as he jumped over the edge. I ran to the railing and when I looked down, he had disappeared. I heard a moan and turned to see that Gatomon had regained consciousness. I took out my D-Terminal and type in an email.  
  
******************************************************* Davis' POV  
  
I stood on a piece of the Tokyo Tower metal beams. I had been surprised by the battle. It wasn't the digimon that surprised me; it was who I saw, Hikari Kamyia or Kari as most people called her. I guess I should have expected to see her again, I was in the Odaiba district and I had been visiting the places I use to go when I sensed the presence of a digimon.  
  
Demiveemon must be getting worried. I returned to my makeshift home, which is really just an abandoned factory. It didn't really matter, I don't sleep much anyway.  
  
"Davis!" Demiveemon ran up to me excitedly and jumped into my arms.  
  
"Hey Demiveemon, how was your day?" I asked amused at his energetic nature.  
  
"It was great Davis; I ran around Shinjuku and won an eating contest!" I smirked slightly, after all this time Demiveemon was still as happy as ever. Demiveemon jumped out of my arms and digivolved to Veemon and then to Exveemon. During the night we usually trained. It was important for us now more then ever to keep up our skills now that digimon are suddenly starting to appear. I opened digiport through my laptop that I had taken when I left home.  
  
"Alright let's go." I say taking a fighting stance. Exveemon charges at me. I jumped over Exveemon and fire an energy wave.  
  
"Vee-Laser!" Exveemon countered my attack with his own. The x shaped beam flew toward me. I crossed my arms and blocked the attack, bouncing it off my arms. Exveemon and I then engaged in an exchange of punches and kicks, blocks the others and releasing an assault of our own. We continued sparring until the sun rose and returned to the Real World.  
  
******************************************************* Kari's POV (Next Day at School)  
  
TK and I were sitting outside of school; I was talking to TK about the mysterious fighter that had saved Gatomon and I from that Musyamon.  
  
"Maybe it was a digimon wearing a coat." TK suggested.  
  
"I don't think so; there was something different about him. He didn't sound like a digimon; there was just something different him. Just then TK's D- Terminal went off. Izzy sent a message a digimon was heading toward us!  
  
"We gotta get Gatomon and Patamon." TK and I ran to the computer room where Gatomon and Patamon were playing a game of cards.  
  
"Quick a digimon's coming!" Both digimon ran up to us and we ran outside. When we got back outside we saw the digimon coming toward the school, not just any digimon Skullgreymon!  
  
"Quick you have to digivolve!" I shouted.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!" The two angel digimon took to the sky.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Angemon launched his holy attack at the Skullgreymon but it merely bounced off of him.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon's attack hit Skullgreymon full on, it did not cause any visible damage, but it got his attention. Skullgreymon turned toward us and swatted our digimon to the ground.  
  
"Angewomon!" I cried out in fear.  
  
"No Angemon!" TK called out equally worried. Our digimon were hurt badly and were scraped all over. I ran over to Angewomon before TK could hold me back. Skullgreymon loomed over us, with an evil look on his demented face, eager to kill. Skullgreymon lifted his foot to crush us. I waited for my inevitable death. It never came. I opened my eyes and looked up. The same hooded figure was holding Skullgreymon's foot from crushing us. The figure pushed up on Skullgreymon's foot so hard that he stumbled backward. Skullgreymon looked interested at the figure. It was a stand off between the two, Skullgreymon and the figure.  
  
******************************************************* Well how was it? Good, bad? Let me know, PLEASE I need reviews!!!!! 


	2. The Dragon Kamehameha

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Dragonball Z, or Yuyu Hakasho  
  
Legend of The Spiritdestined Chapter 2  
  
By Miracles  
  
POV-Point of View  
  
******************************************************* Davis' POV  
  
That was close, Kari was almost crushed. This guy seems eager to kill; I guess I better not disappoint him. If I hadn't wanted to hide my identity Veemon would probably want a go with this guy first.  
  
"You made a mistake coming here." I said unemotionally. Skullgreymon responded by attempting to swat me with his hand. I quickly back flipped out of the way, I jumped onto his arm and ran up to his face and delivered a kick to his head. I jumped back to the ground and looked back to Skullgreymon. No apparent damage appeared where I kicked him. Skullgreymon took a few steps back; he was going to fire his missile! If he fired an attack like that it could cause some serious damage. TK and Kari must have had the same idea because they ran behind a building.  
  
"Dark Shot!" Skullgreymon's voice boomed as the missile on his back launched.  
  
"No!" I quickly jumped into the missile's path. I crossed my arms, this was going to hurt. The missile exploded against me sending me flying. Everything was going black...  
  
******************************************************* Kari's POV  
  
The mysterious fighter had just been hit full on by Skullgreymon's attack! TK, our digimon, and I quickly ran over to the fighter. He seemed semi- conscious.  
  
"Hey I don't know who you are, but we need you right now." TK said urgently to the fighter. I was tempted to remove his hood, in his current state; he wouldn't be able to stop me in time. But he surprised both TK and I by getting up as if he hadn't been hurt at all.  
  
******************************************************* Davis' POV  
  
Skullgreymon is gonna get it now. I guess this fight is going to be more serious then those champions I had fought recently. Oh well no use in conserving energy right now. I fired two energy waves at Skullgreymon. Fortunately, Skullgreymon was too slow to block the blasts, each one made a direct hit against his chest making him stumble backwards. Skullgreymon regained his balance and stared at me angrily.  
  
"Die human now." Skullgreymon said in an odd sort of way. Skullgreymon charged me. There was no way to dodge the attack.  
  
"No way." I said defiantly. I set my fingers into the gun formation again. "Spirit Gun!" I yelled with my voice echoing in the wind, the blue bullet shot out of my finger and flew right at Skullgreymon. He chuckled amused at my attack.  
  
"Dark Shot!" Skullgreymon launched another missile at the blue beam. The two attacks collided causing an explosion shattering the windows in the building nearby. I was unharmed from the explosion and when the smoke cleared so was Skullgreymon. This was taking too long, I was going to have to end it, but I didn't want to destroy everything around me.  
  
"You fool human." Skullgreymon said tauntingly trying to fool me into charging blind into an attack.  
  
"You need to learn some proper speech." I snarled and lifted my arm and fired another Spirit Gun, six bullets left in my right hand. My attack surprised Skullgreymon and succeeded in making a direct hit. Skullgreymon was thrown backward by the sheer power of the attack. To think that two years ago I would have exhausted my spirit energy by now.  
  
Skullgreymon regained composure and fired a missile. I ran forward and the attack exploded harmlessly behind me. I jumped high into the air and let loose an all out assault of punches and kicks, each blow sending Skullgreymon tumbling backward.  
  
"That's it, time to end this." I said. Gathering the energy inside of me, I put my hands to the sides of my waist, the energy inside of me exploded into a white aura. I threw my arms forward connecting my hands (A/N: Think of the way Goku puts his hands when he uses the Kamahamaha) and fired a large gold and bluish beam.  
  
"Dragon Kamahamaha!" I shouted, my voice echoing once more. The beam took on the form of a Japanese dragon head. The beam engulfed Skullgreymon and covered the buildings behind him. After the beam faded, Skullgreymon was gone, along with all the buildings behind him.  
  
******************************************************* Kari's POV  
  
I didn't believe my eyes. Everything was destroyed, vaporized. How could he do such a thing? I knew this fighter wanted to stop evil digimon, but at the cost of all this? TK is also staring at the battle zone, completely unblinking. The fighter appeared to be tired after unleashing the devastating attack. I finally find the strength to run over to the fighter. TK and the digimon follow me.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" I screamed at the fighter. He turned to me, I was unable to see what was behind the hood, but I had a feeling it displayed no emotions.  
  
"Answer me!" I yelled. Finally he answered.  
  
"It had to be done." He said coldly.  
  
"Had to be done?! What right do you have to destroy half of the district?!" I shouted angrily. TK was still fazed from what had just happened and could only watch as I yelled at the fighter.  
  
"You don't understand!" The fighter bellowed at me in anger. "Foolish girl! Would you rather have me continue to fight Skullgreymon and let him level the whole city!" I was taken back by the fighter's rage.  
  
"Still as foolish as ever." The fighter muttered. Before I could respond the fighter jumped onto the roof of a remaining building and disappeared. TK and I just stood there for a few minutes until finally heading home.  
  
******************************************************* Davis' POV  
  
I sighed as I watched TK and Kari pick up their digimon and head home. I wish I hadn't had to resort to such destruction, but there really was no choice. That was one of the reasons I left the digidestined, they judged people so quickly, even without all the facts they would just draw conclusions and refuse to change their minds. I sighed once again and headed back to the warehouse.  
  
******************************************************* Unknown POV  
  
"Master, Skullgreymon was defeated." A minion said.  
  
"By who?" I asked angrily, every minion I had sent had been destroyed quickly after being sent out.  
  
"It came from a being with an extreme amount of spirit energy." The minion said. Interesting not many possess spirit energy. And those who did were usually would not be able to destroy an ultimate level digimon, unless...yes there was the child who defied MaloMyotismon. That was how MaloMyotismon's Illusion Curse had not affected the child. The child's spirit energy had shielded him from the attack. The child had disappeared four years ago; perhaps he had learned to control his spirit energy.  
  
"Interesting...Minion alert the Dark Masters." The minion's eyes widened.  
  
"B...but s...ir the Dark Masters? Isn't that a little extreme?" The minion asked nervously.  
  
"Perhaps you're right, alert two of them."  
  
"Y...yes master." The minion ran off. I smirked, Daisuke Motomyia prepare to meet your end.  
  
******************************************************* (Three Days Later) Kari's POV  
  
The city was still recovering from Skullgreymon's attack. We had a digidestined meeting on the issue of reappearing digimon. Izzy was trying to get in contact with Gennai, but so far no luck. School was out since it was destroyed by the fighter's attack. The other digidestined were interested in this mysterious fighter.  
  
*Flashback* (One Day Ago)  
  
"Some guy wearing a cloak with a hood showed up. He started fighting Skullgreymon." TK said recalling the events of the battle.  
  
"It was definitely the same fighter who fought that Musyamon." I added.  
  
"But how was he able to destroy all of that!" Tai exclaimed pointing at the images of the destruction on Izzy's computer.  
  
"Were not sure how he generated the power, at first he was using some attack called Spirit Gun." TK responded.  
  
"Spirit Gun?" Ken asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah the fighter used his hand like a kind of gun. It fired some kind of blue energy." I said.  
  
"What kind of attack did he use to destroy Skullgreymon?" Cody asked.  
  
"I think it was called 'Dragon Kamahamaha'." I answered.  
  
"Odd name." Matt said.  
  
"What are we suppose to do now?" Yolei asked.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, we'll just have to wait for the next digimon to show up." Tai said ending the meeting.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
******************************************************* 3rd Person POV  
  
Two dark figures stood on top of a building staring down at the people passing by.  
  
"Pathetic rats." One of the figures sneered.  
  
"Yes and think of all the chaos and destruction we cause here." The other figure responded.  
  
"What about that kid the boss was talking about?"  
  
"Once the chaos begins he shall reveal himself, he is no match for our power and will succumb to evil!" The two figures let out an evil laughter.  
  
******************************************************* Davis' POV  
  
I was at the warehouse with Veemon when I sensed two enormous energies.  
  
"You feel that Veemon?"  
  
"Yeah Davis, what do you think it is?" He asked.  
  
"Let's find out." I said leaving the warehouse with Veemon in my arms.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
We arrived at the site of the energies I had sensed. Nothing was here, no people.  
  
"Well, well look who showed up." I looked up at a building. Standing there was two of the most evil digimon ever to be seen. Piedmon and Puppetmon.  
  
"How did you two get here?" I asked my rage already building up inside me.  
  
"Oh our master thought that we should play a little game." Puppetmon smirked. This was not good; I could possibly take on one of them, but definitely not two. I could feel that their strength was much more than when Tai and the older digidestined fought them. At this level of power they could possibly be a match for Imperialdramon fighter mode.  
  
"Enough talk." I said reaching for my digivice, with a bright flash Veemon digivolved to his champion stage.  
  
"Veemon take it up a notch." I said to him with my aura already covering my body. My bluish aura caused my D-3 to glow fiercely.  
  
"Exveemon digivolve to AeroVeedramon!"  
  
"So you got your digimon to reach the ultimate level without the help of the former emperor. You might actually be a challenge for us." Piedmon said arrogantly. I looked over at AeroVeedramon and nodded. I fired an energy wave at the evil digimon. Neither one moved, the blast collided causing a small burst of smoke. When the smoke cleared the two digimon had not moved.  
  
"You call that an attack?" Puppetmon said amused.  
  
"No, I was merely testing you. Now come on! Shotgun!" My fist became enclosed with blue energy. I brought my fist into Puppetmon's gut throwing him backwards. Puppetmon quickly recovered charging me with his staff.  
  
"Puppet Pummel!" He shouted firing energy blasts out of the staff. I dodged a few of the blasts but some hit me causing minimum damage.  
  
"Piedmon take the blue one down there while I deal with him." Puppetmon said with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Very well." Piedmon said jumping down to face AeroVeedramon.  
  
"Don't let him get to you Veemon; he's not as strong as he looks." I called to him. Puppetmon flew at me attempting to crush me with the hammer like part of his staff. Fortunately I was too fast for Puppetmon and was able to easily dodge his attacks. The digidestined would be arriving soon; I just hope they won't get in the way. I charged at Puppetmon, we each exchanged blows neither one gaining much of an advantage jumping from roof to roof.  
  
"You're not bad for a human." Puppetmon said.  
  
"Gee thanks, I always wanted to be complimented by a puppet." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Quite an angry one aren't you?" He smirked. I'll change that." Puppetmon sheaved his staff and began moving his hands in odd motions.  
  
"What are you doing?" I demanded.  
  
"You'll see child." Puppetmon said as his eyes began to glow. His eyes stared right into mine. I gasped right before it hit me...  
  
******************************************************* Cliffhanger, what attack has Puppetmon unleashed? How will Davis survive this battle?  
  
I could really use a beta reader, if your interested let me know!  
  
Let me know what you thought of this chapter PLEASE!!!!!!!! Also the next chapter won't be out for awhile because of vacation so don't expect to see the next chapter for a little while. 


	3. Shadow Realm

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Dragonball Z, or Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
Legend of The Spiritdestined Chapter 3  
  
By Miracles  
  
Sorry for the wait, but here it is chapter 3!  
  
******************************************************** Davis' POV  
  
My eyes opened, I was in a dark place. I had a bad feeling about this place. I heard a maniacal laugh. I looked up.  
  
"Welcome to my Shadow Realm." Puppetmon grinned evilly.  
  
"Shadow Realm..."I repeated. I stood, Puppetmon was hovering above me. I attempted to gather my energy, but nothing happened.  
  
"Don't bother; your energy isn't strong enough to cut through the darkness." Puppetmon laughed at my futile attempts to power up. No energy, not good. Meanwhile AeroVeedramon is still fighting Piedmon. I had no choice but attempt to gather my spirit energy again. Still no luck. Puppetmon continued his insane laughter.  
  
"This is most amusing, but I have a schedule to keep, I'm afraid you have to die now." Puppetmon lifted his staff; energy particles began to gather into the hoes of the staff. This was it unless I figured out a way to use my energy I was a goner. Think! There has got to be a way out...  
  
"Puppet Pummel..."  
  
******************************************************** AeroVeedramon's POV  
  
Davis and Puppetmon had disappeared, now it looks like I'm going to have to face Piedmon myself.  
  
"Now then, let us begin your destruction." Piedmon smirked. Here goes nothing.  
  
"V-Wing Blade!" My body glowed blue; the attack flew off my body and rocketed at Piedmon.  
  
"That's your attack?" He asked amused, Piedmon smacked my attack out of the way.  
  
"Trump Sword!" Piedmon cried and flung four swords at me. I quickly out of the way. The swords followed me. I flew faster trying to rid myself of the swords. No luck, the swords cut me from each direction and returned to Piedmon.  
  
"Had enough yet?" Piedmon sneered.  
  
"Not even close!" I yelled and flew in throwing punches and kicks, but Piedmon was too fast for me and was able to retaliate with his own attack. I backed off; I was already bruised and cut in multiple places. No choice but to hold him off until Davis came back.  
  
"Magnum Crusher!" I cried. My body became engulfed with gold energy. I flew in for my attack.  
  
******************************************************** Davis' POV  
  
Puppetmon's attack flew at me at full speed; I crossed my arms in an attempt to block the attack. I was unsuccessful, the attack plowed through me slamming to the ground. Multiple beams fired striking my body over and over. I some how survived the assault, but my body was greatly injured. I could feel the darkness descending into my body; draining my strength.  
  
"Give up." A voice told me, it was not Puppetmon who said this, it was Kari? No that wasn't possible I was in the Shadow Realm, I can't fall for these mind tricks, I'm too strong for this.  
  
"You've never been strong Davis, stop pretending and give up already." The Kari look a like smirked. I struggled to sit up.  
  
"Go away I not your not real." The fake Kari smirked at my response.  
  
"Well I guess I'll just have to change you mind."  
  
******************************************************** AeroVeedramon's POV  
  
My gold aura glowed fiercely as I flew toward Piedmon. Piedmon was unable to dodge my attack in time and I crashed into him full on. The energy from my aura caused an explosion making a small crater. I rose up from the rumble, the smoke cleared and Piedmon was standing in the crater, his outfit was battered but he didn't seem to really be injured.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" He taunted. "I'll show you a real attack, Clown Trick!" An invisible wave of energy flew toward me, it crashed into my stomach. I was flung backward into a building. Why wasn't Davis back yet? I hope he is OK, I can't hold Piedmon off much longer. I heard another explosion, the digidestined must have arrived. I flew out of the building I had been flung into back to the battle site. Sure enough Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon were standing opposite of Piedmon in fighting stances.  
  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon took the lead throwing a large orange ball of energy at Piedmon. Piedmon jumped out of the way and drew two swords, Wargreymon and Piedmon began a fierce battle exchanging blows.  
  
"Time to end this! Trump Sword!" Piedmon threw all four swords at Wargreymon, Wargreymon swat the swords away toward Metalgarurumon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon.  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Justice Beam!"  
  
"Giga Missiles!" All three attacks countered the swords sending them back to Piedmon.  
  
"Alright guys let get him!" The four digimon charged at Piedmon.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metalgarurumon let loose a stream of cold blue energy.  
  
"Clown Trick!" Piedmon countered Metalgarurumon's attack with an invisible energy wave. This digidestined weren't faring well, looks like I'll have to help. I flew down to the battle and positioned myself in the middle of Piedmon and the digidestined.  
  
"Who is that?" Tai asked surprised.  
  
"AeroVeedramon, ultimate level, attacks V-Wing Blade and Magnum Crusher." TK read off his D-Terminal.  
  
"Piedmon leave them out of this, your fight is with me!" I yelled.  
  
"I thought I disposed of you, you should have stayed down; now prepare to experience a horrible world of pain!" Piedmon charged at me throwing a punch into my face. I quickly bounced back and struck Piedmon with my head.  
  
"V-Wing Blade!" The blue energy wave blasted Piedmon back.  
  
"Clown Trick!" I dodged out of the way and took to the sky.  
  
"Magnum Crusher!" My body burst into gold flames, I came crashing down into Piedmon ripping the pavement to pieces.  
  
"Get off me you vile creature!" Piedmon pushed me off him.  
  
"Take this!" Piedmon slashed me with his sword cutting my body.  
  
"No!" Kari cried as I fell backward from the attack.  
  
"Wargreymon get in there!" Tai shouted.  
  
"You too Metalgarurumon!" Matt added.  
  
"Let's get him!" Wargreymon yelled.  
  
"Right!" Metalgarurumon replied charging at Piedmon.  
  
"Terra Force!" Wargreymon's body began spinning creating a deadly typhoon. I needed to get back up, but the pain was so extreme, there was no way Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon could beat Piedmon, he was too powerful. Davis where are you!  
  
******************************************************** Davis' POV  
  
"Maybe it's timed you woke up Davis. Accepted your past." The fake Kari said.  
  
"I accepted my past along time ago now go away!" I yelled.  
  
"Oh I doubt you did Davis, after all you were always too stupid to figure anything out." The fake Kari sneered. "Now witness what you refuse to accept!" There was a flash of light; I covered my eyes from the flash. When my eyes adjusted to the light I discovered I was no longer in Puppetmon's Shadow Realm. I was in my house?  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" I asked to no one.  
  
"Just watch Daisuke." I heard Kari say. A boy walked in, me! That couldn't be possible! However it I looked a few years younger then I was now.  
  
"Where were you Daisuke?" I turned to the source of the voice. My father, the man who plagued my dreams.  
  
"I...I w...was w...with my friends." The other Davis stumbled.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to be out after school." My father stated.  
  
"B...but they needed me." Younger Davis replied lamely.  
  
"Need you ha, that's a laugh, you aren't needed for anything. How could you, you're nothing but a worthless pile of shit." My father laughed.  
  
"That's not funny." Younger Davis replied softly. My father stopped laughing.  
  
"You don't agree? Well then I will have punish you for your disobedience. I didn't want to watch anymore, I knew what was coming next. My father beat Younger Davis brutally. Bashing his fist into him, bruising his body all over. The bruises would fade, the mental injuries would not. I felt a tremendous surge of anger. How could he do that to him, how could he do that to me. I felt something rip inside of me. All the painful memories of past confronted me once more. The world went black, all the digidestined now surrounded me, laughing at me.  
  
"What's the matter Davis too much for you?" TK laughed.  
  
"What a fool he's can't do anything right, he's just a selfish asshole." Yolei stated.  
  
"I don't even know why I made you leader of the digidestined in the first place!" Tai said angrily.  
  
"You don't deserve the digiegg of Friendship; you don't even have a friend!" Matt sneered.  
  
"You're wrong." I said softly.  
  
"What's that has the baby finally decided to talk?" Kari laughed.  
  
"You're all wrong, I tried my best. I did all I could, I saved you MaloMyotismon and many others. You're wrong. I am not a weakling, or any other name you call me. I shall prove you all wrong, DO YOU HEAR ME I SHALL PROVE YOU WRONG!"  
  
******************************************************** Kari's POV  
  
Things don't look good. Our digimon are exhausted and the AeroVeedramon that showed up can barely move. Piedmon was even able to beat Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon with ease.  
  
"So this is the best the digidestined have to offer?" Piedmon laughed. "This has been fun digidestined, but now it is time to die, starting with the child of Light." Piedmon began to advance on us.  
  
"No way am I going to let you hurt my sister!" Tai shouted at Piedmon.  
  
"Like you can stop me." Piedmon came right up to Tai and slapped him out of the way.  
  
"Prepare to die child." Piedmon stated softly.  
  
"No Kari!" TK yelled. Piedmon removed one of his swords; he stood right over me ready to shove the sword into me, when I felt something inside of. Some kind of power trying to burst out of me.  
  
"No!" I shouted as an aura of pink energy surrounded me blasting Piedmon back.  
  
"What!" Piedmon yelled surprised at the burst of energy. I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but I could feel energy surging through me. I was the only one left so I would have to stop Piedmon by myself.  
  
"So you have accessed your spirit energy." Piedmon muttered. Spirit energy? What is he talking about? No time to find out. I shot more of the energy at Piedmon. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing so my aim was poor.  
  
"You have surprising power child. But alas you are still no where near my power." Piedmon said. I knew it was true, but I had to find some way to defeat him. I charged with surprising speed at Piedmon, I threw punches at him, but he easily blocked them all. Piedmon finally tired toying with me and punched me in the face sending me flying.  
  
"NO!" I heard Tai and the others scream. My head hurt, that last blow took a lot out of me. I managed to turn myself over; Ken had shown up at the battle with Stingmon apparently. My eyes widened at what was happening to Ken, some kind of purple energy surrounded him, just like what had happened to me. He looked angry.  
  
Ken charged at Piedmon with his new strength. Piedmon moved out of the way and tripped Ken. Ken fell to the ground, but quickly recovered. Ken fired a blast at Piedmon, but Piedmon was unaffected.  
  
"I'm quite surprised how you and the child of Light were able to tap into your spirit energies so quickly, but it does not matter. You will both be destroyed! Clown Trick!" Piedmon fired a giant invisible energy wave at both Ken and I.  
  
"Kari NO!"  
  
******************************************************** Davis' POV  
  
I appeared back where I first woke in the Shadow Realm. Puppetmon was standing in front of me once again, except this time he did not look amused.  
  
"What's wrong not amused now?" I said harshly.  
  
"It seems you are stronger than I thought." Puppetmon said. "No matter, enough playing around time to die!" Puppetmon rushed at me with his staff. I couldn't lose, if I lost they would be right, I was a weakling, I had to prove them wrong once and for all. Something snapped inside of me, I couldn't control myself. I exploded into a red aura. My spirit energy soared; Puppetmon was so surprised that he stopped running.  
  
"T...That's not possible!" Puppetmon stammered.  
  
"It's very possible, now I believe you were correct when you said it was time to end this." I said dangerously.  
  
"N...o stay back." Puppetmon took a step back. I raised my hand and stuck out one finger.  
  
"Spirit Gun." The blue energy leaped out of my index finger and struck Puppetmon killing him. The Shadow Realm began to fade away. I was on the building where I had fought Puppetmon. I sensed Piedmon and the digidestined, I was puzzled to new energies were with the digidestined. I quickly shook it off and flew toward the digidestined.  
  
******************************************************** Kari's POV  
  
I waited for the energy to hit, to end my life. For the second time nothing came. I opened my eyes, Once again the Fighter stood in front of me he was holding the attack back with his hands. The Fighter threw the energy into the air.  
  
"You seem to have a knack for getting into trouble." He said quietly.  
  
"Piedmon, you and me leave the digidestined out of this." The Fighter said to Piedmon.  
  
"So you were able to defeat Puppetmon then? Interesting. Very well let us begin."  
  
******************************************************** Sorry it took awhile to get this out, but the next chapter will be out sooner. Please R&R and I still need a beta reader, so please leave me your e-mail address if you're interested. Also the next chapter of DigiAdepts will be out soon as well! 


	4. Piedmon's Final Jest

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Dragonball Z, or Yuyu Hakusho  
  
Legend of The Spiritdestined Chapter 4  
  
By Miracles  
  
** Davis' POV  
  
Our battle began, I launched at Piedmon and taking the offensive throwing punches and kicks. Piedmon was able to block all of my attacks with minor difficulty.  
  
"Not bad, I could see how Puppetmon could have trouble with you, but I am much stronger than him." Piedmon said.  
  
"You won't be saying that once I beat the shit out of you." I said angrily.  
  
"Temper, temper." Piedmon charged with surprising speed, I was barely able to dodge his attack, jumping back I blocked his next attack and lashed out with my own. The fight continued like this for awhile.  
  
"This is going no where." I fired an energy wave; Piedmon easily smacked it out of the way.  
  
"Clown Trick!" Piedmon fired his invisible attack; I easily jumped out of the way.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" A blue colored beam shot out of my finger straight at Piedmon.  
  
"How sad, I will not fall for such a weak attack like your other opponents have." Piedmon stuck his hands out blocks the attack. To my surprise he was actually able to hold it back. Piedmon let out a roar and lifted the attack into the sky.  
  
"Surprised? Don't be it will take much more than that to destroy me." Piedmon smirked.  
  
"I see..." I wasn't quite sure what to do, Piedmon was proving to be stronger than I thought, I might have to go all out for this.  
  
"Come young one, show me your true power; I want to fight the powerful warrior you're rumored to be." Piedmon said.  
  
"Fine, I have no wish to fight you or whoever you work for, but it seems I have no choice." I fell into a stance to power up. Gathering the energy inside my body I focused it and brought it out. My body burst into flames of energy giving me a fierce aura. I let out a scream as my body transformed from the power, my muscles expanded, the ground began to shake.  
  
The digidestined were surprised by my outburst of energy and stumbled from the shaking ground. My power up was almost complete; my energy had soared to high levels of almost unheard of power. The shaking died down and my aura shrunk to only surround my body.  
  
"Satisfied?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yes, this might be even more fun then I thought." Piedmon smirked.  
  
** Kari's POV  
  
The mysterious fighter had just gone through some kind of massive power up. When my powers sparked up I suddenly realized I had the ability to sense life force, and right now this guy is generating tons of it!  
  
Piedmon seemed to be happy about this and prepared to fight again. The fighter and Piedmon became blurs bouncing back and forth striking one another. I could barely keep up and I notice that the other digidestined beside Ken had no idea what was going on. The sheer power from Piedmon and the fighter's blows sent off intense waves of energy. Both fighters broke apart and fired energy blast at each other.  
  
"Clown Trick!" Piedmon cried as he fired off a massive blast of invisible energy. The fighter jumped over the blast, the attack kept going and made a large hole through a building. The fighter then went into a familiar stance, the Dragon Kamehameha! If he was going to use that attack again more of the city would be decimated. Too late...  
  
"Dragon Kamehameha!" The fighter shouted, the dragon shaped beam fired out, but it was not nearly as big as before. The attack clobbered Piedmon causing an explosion.  
  
The digidestined cheered, I wasn't show sure. I could still feel a massive force of energy in the crater made by the explosion, I looked over to Ken. He must have sensed it as well. Sure enough Piedmon appeared out of the rumble, his outfit was burn and torn, his body seemed to be scratched up but nothing serious. The clown still had plenty of power left.  
  
"Quite an attack I must say. I'm surprised you put so little energy into it." Piedmon said.  
  
"I don't think another part of the city needs to be remodeled." The fighter responded calmly.  
  
"Well then I hope you didn't expect that to do anything serious, I'm a thousand times stronger than Skullgreymon was." Piedmon sneered.  
  
"Yes, I know that. So I guess I will have to use a new strategy." The fighter said. He then fell into an odd stance, his hands were open and one was above the other, his body began to glow with white energy. Piedmon looked on puzzled at what the fighter was doing. I could only guess to what he was thinking.  
  
** Davis' POV  
  
This ought to throw Piedmon off guard; right now he's expecting a big attack. An orb of energy formed in my hands. I enclosed my hands around it; I moved the orb into one of my hands and held it out to show Piedmon.  
  
"Now watch." I threw the energy orb at Piedmon. Piedmon gathered up energy for a Clown Trick and threw the attack, both attacks met but my orb absorbed the energy. Piedmon was surprised by this, the orb leaped out at Piedmon covering his whole body. Controlling the cocoon with my mind I lifted it into the air, high above the city.  
  
"Spirit Explosion!" My voice echoed; the cocoon exploded bathing the town in blue light. The digidestined shielded their eyes from the light. The light finally died down and Piedmon was no longer where the attack had taken place. I sensed someone behind me; a punch was thrown at me. I caught the arm and brought my fist up into Piedmon's stomach. Piedmon stumbled back; he was greatly injured from the attack.  
  
"Stupid mortal, I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" Piedmon shouted.  
  
"Give up now, before I am force to destroy you." I said with out emotion.  
  
"I shall not fall to you!" Piedmon lunged forward with one of his swords, I quickly dodged to the side, I felt a sharp pain in my side as I was slammed into a wall by an invisible force. Piedmon had launched his Clown Trick attack at point blank, I felt my side, it was bleeding. I winced slightly in pain. I charged out of the building; Piedmon flipped over me. I turned, my cloak was battered, it might break off at any second. I'll have to be careful I don't want the digidestined to discover me yet.  
  
"Come now don't tell me you're out of attacks already." Piedmon taunted. I snarled and charged, I attempted to strike Piedmon with rapid fire punches; Piedmon was able to deflect most of them. I jumped back.  
  
"I can't let this continue any longer." I stated to Piedmon; I didn't want to have to use the Dragon Kamehameha at full power, it was too dangerous in a city. "I hope you like this technique, it is a technique taught to me by my master." I told Piedmon.  
  
"Master? Well I hope for you sake it is more impressive than your other attacks." Piedmon laughed.  
  
"Watch and learn." I yelled coldly. My eyes started glowing a deep green. I lifted my right hand and opened my palm; a red flame appeared. Piedmon appeared confused. "This technique is thought only to be possible without a certain implant. But my master discovered a way to teach me a weaker version of his attack." I explained smirking. Piedmon looked confused slightly, then his eyes widened.  
  
"No, that's not possible, you can't do that!" Piedmon yelled.  
  
"I can, now die!" I close my hand and my fists burst into reddish, blackish flames. I charged at Piedmon at full speed. "Fists of the Mortal Flame!" I threw my left his forward and nailed Piedmon in the gut. I then launched another punch into his face sending Piedmon flying into the air.  
  
"Now to finish this, SPIRIT GUN!" I unleashed a massive amount of spirit energy out of my index finger; the blast rocketed into Piedmon the explosion was massive. Thanks to the fact that Piedmon was in the air nothing on the ground was destroyed.  
  
I turned to the digidestined. They all looked on wide eyed at what I had just done. The digidestined finally broke out of their trance after several minutes.  
  
"How...how did you do that?" Tai stammered.  
  
"I am capable of many things Taichi Kamyia." I said without emotion.  
  
"Who are you?" Kari asked. Kari's spirit energy was still slightly visible; she was obviously unable to control it, as was Ken. I sighed knowing that I would have to train them. I could not risk Kari or Ken blowing anything up because of lack of training.  
  
"Very well it seems I have no choice." I said regretfully. I slowly removed my hood, the digidestined gasped.  
  
**  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I gasped as the fighter removed his hood.  
  
"D...Davis!" I stuttered.  
  
"Yes, I have returned."  
  
"How did you do all that?" Ken asked astonished, still shocked by Davis' presence.  
  
"There is no time to explain that now. Both you and Kari have been granted the gift of spirit energy. You must now learn how to control it. Your training with me shall begin tomorrow meet me at in the Digital World in the area where we first discovered Veemon's digi-egg." Before Davis could give us a chance to respond he walked over to AeroVeedramon. To our surprise he shrunk down to Veemon. Davis picked him up and disappeared.  
  
** I'm back please R&R 


End file.
